Kid's Lonely Memories
by Sugarkitty7000
Summary: Patty and Liz love their mister, Death the kid more that anything but when a name 'Ren' keeps returning in Kid head, their worried for him and knows that they have to find out whats going on, but Kid don't want them to know... Because, he fear that they will get hurt...
1. Chapter 1

_A sound soul,_

_Dwells within a sound mind,_

_And a sound body_

In Death city, the night didn't seem different to any other. Misters and their Weapons fighting Kishin eggs, beside that everyone slept through the night. It soon became 12:00am and Kid's room was almost pitch black, Kid's grip tighten, his breath soon grew heavier and quicker, his face sweating and his lip was soon so sore of biting it too much, helping holding the tears. Kid kept tossing and turning.

Kid was in black room, where there were warm puddles everywhere; the smell of blood was so overwhelming that Kid felt like throwing up. Soon, Kid head crying of a child.

_That cry…_ he thought to himself, _why is it so… familiar? _ Kid started walking towards the cry until another voice stopped him "…Behind you!" the voice called, Kid turned quickly to see nothing behind him, Kid stared for a while then soon turning back to where was facing before only to find a woman that looked to be in the early 30s with short blue - silvery hair dark blue – brown, staring at his with a huge grin on her face, with crazy laugher. Dark red blood covered her whole face almost and a knife, a blood red knife up to kids face. He saw for less than a second, but it scared the living hell out of him.

Kid woke up, screaming. Lucky for him, Liz was awake cause Patty left a sink bomb in her bed as a prank, so Liz left to get a midnight snack. Liz quickly ran up stair into Kid's room, Liz ran next to him and started shaking him "KID! WHAT IS IT! SNAP OUT OF IT! IT LIZ! KID!" Kid soon calmed down. They soon started staring at each other. Liz soon hugged him; Kid stared at the ground and whispered under his breath "She's back, isn't she?"

_Kid's Lonely Memories  
_

_Will Lord Death Tell A Tale That Terrifying _

Kid, Liz and Patty soon walk to DWMA. Patty was in front singing a tune; Liz was behind her she was staring at Kid, who had his hands in his pocket and looked at the ground. When they got there the whole gang was out the front, Maka was reading one of her book while Soul and Black*Star were talking, same with Crona and Tsubaki while Ragnarok was too busy eating a cookie that Tsubaki made him. "Oh, hello you guys" Tsubaki said, going a little red "Hell-o" Patty said waving her hand as if she was patting someone on the head. "Hey Tsubaki, what's new with you?" "Oh nothing, you?" Liz, Patty and Maka soon joined the conversation while Kid stood there for a little while alone until.

"Hey Kid! Did you what I did up on stage yesterday?" Black*Star yelled as he jumped on Kid's back, almost knocking him over. "Dude, no one watched, why do you think someone turned up when no one **but** **me **was in the crowd?" Soul ask as showed his face out the shade, "Well then, everyone must be hiding in the bushes because I'm such a big star, people were too scared to show their own faces to the GREAT AND MIGHTING BLACK*STAR!" "Are you seriously this stupid?" Kid said under him breath, dropping Black*Star and walking off. "What his problem?'' Soul said watching Kid walked off, "YEAH WHAT DOES HE THINK HE DOING, DROPPING THE ALL MIGHTING BLACK*STAR ON THE FLOOR LIKE THAT!?" Black*Star yelled. Liz soon glances in their direction, watching Soul holding Black*Star back and Kid walking inside.

_Kid… What going on? First last night, now this!? _Liz thought to herself then sighing.

Kid was opening the doors to the Death roomand walk in the large hallway that lead to the Death room, with his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground. Kid was deep in his mind, thinking about everything, everyone that been in his life since he could remember. Kid soon found himself to be in the Death room, where his father, Lord Death and his weapon, Spirit were talking. "Father, may I have a word?" Kid asked, waiting for an answer, Lord Death and Spirit turned to Kid "Kid, you know better than to interrupted anyone in a middle of a conversation!" Lord Death said firmly. "It's ok Lord Death, I should be leaving anyway" Spirit said walk out, giving Kid a happy look as walked out the door.

"Well, Kid you ok? I mean its class time and you look tried as it is," Kid didn't answer he just stared at the ground again. Lord Death tilted his head to the side, "Have they found Ren yet?" Kid asked his !father still looking at the ground. "No they haven't… why are you suddenly interesting in her again? I thought you wanted to never ever speak of her again" "I do, but I couldn't sleep last night" Kid said, finally looking at his father. "So?" "I was dreaming about…her" Kid said calmly. Lord Death just stood there for a while, until he soon said "Well, can't fuss over things little things like this," "Dad, I'm fussing over anything don't you thin-""Well, your late for class so ta-ta!" Lord Death said as he was shoving Kid out. "Dad, listen to me, something might happen and I don't anyone to get hurt because of he-!" "Well, see ya Kiddo!" Kid gave a final look at his father then walked out. Lord Death stood there waiting for his son to be gone, "So you finally got in my son head again haven't you Ren?" Lord Death turned to his mirror. "I still can't believe you half weapon and half witch." Lord Death look mad and miserable at the same time, "I can't believe you hurt Kid... And right after my wife died as well."

I don't own anything but the Story and Ren. Hope you liked my story _ and expect more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Kid walked out the Death room, he can't believe when there was a clue to finding Ren he didn't care one bit, although Kid just had the dream last night and only once as well. "Kiiiiiiiiiid!" a voice called, Kid eyes widen, turning around quickly, but nothing was there so he turn again to find silver – blue short hair and dark brown – blue eyes staring at him with a huge grin just like in his dreams, he knew it was Ren, Kid eyes widen even more. Soon Kid found himself throwing up blood and soon to the floor, Ren held a bloody knife in her hand, she slit Kid's throat, her grin got even bigger and now she was laughing.

Kid soon opened his eyes, he looked around, he was in the hallway to the Death room heading towards the exit. Kid was standing, he was not dreaming, he was thinking too hard about Ren that it caused this to have happened. Kid soon walked off again but when he did, someone was there just standing in his place, Kid didn't see this time he was just walking. The person looked like the woman from his dreams, there was no doubt about it. "I see my powers are getting stronger, hmmmm, I wonder… what a soul of a Grim Reaper taste like?" she said with her smile getting bigger.

_The witch, Ren_

_Was she the one to marry Lord Death?_

Kid was walking towards the lunch table they usually sit at because Black*Star needed to be the centre of attention and Kid said it would be symmetrical. Kid looked up to find only Tsubaki was there, but there was also everyone's lunches there as well. "Oh, hello Kid!" "Hey Tsubaki, where's everyone?" Kid asked as he walked up to her. "Oh right, well, Crona stole Soul's sandwich thinking it was his and Soul is after Crona while Maka and Liz are trying to stop him and Patty and Black*Star got popcorn to enjoying the "show" and Maka told me to wait for you and that they can take care of it." "O….k?" Kid was even more confused than before, but they were his friends, he wasn't surprized one bit.

Soon, he sat down near Tsubaki, for a while it silence between those two. "Kid are you okay?" "Y-yeah why?" this was getting too weird for even for Kid to handle. "Well, Liz told me and Patty about last night, she also said you didn't eat this morning and you acted strange with Black*Star and Soul," "I..." Kid was quiet once again. "I just didn't feel myself this morning, that's all" Kid said firmly, " Well, you should tell Liz and Patty, Liz has been worried all day and Patty started to worried when Liz told us… and I'm worried too." Kid looked at her really strange for a while after she said that. "You were worried as well?" "Of course, I worry about everyone, besides we were the only three who knew, at first we thought it was no biggy but soon we worried and now here we are." Soon the over came back sat down. Soul opposite Crona, Black*Star sat between Tsubaki and Kid and Patty sat opposite them with Liz and Maka.

It wasn't that long til they went into their next class where Stein was teaching, Kid didn't pay much attention cause it was something he had learned it hundreds of times. Soon class was over and everyone was walking out, Liz, Patty and Kid were the last ones that were still in class, "Kid, can you stay here for a sec?" Stein asked. Kid looked at Liz and Patty for a moment then looked a t Stein "Sure" Kid said, "Come with me."

Stein and Kid when to the infirmary, what was going on? Did Kid's father tell Stein about earlier? Did Liz and Patty tell Stein? Did Kid's father really worried? Was this more important than Kid thought it was? So many thought was in Kid's head that it was giving him a small headache. "Kid, take the shirt off," Kid wasn't facing Stein, he was closing the door. "W-what?!" Kid was confused and thought the world was going crazy, "So I can hear your heart beat better" Stein said while holding a stethoscope, Kid signs in relief and soon stared to take his shirt off. Stein soon notice a scar on near his neck and another on his stomach, "So the scars are still there after all these years" "yeah, I'm kind of surprize myself" Kid said looking down at the scars, couple of hours later they were finally done. "Everything seems to be normal," "So, it is not a big deal?" Kid asked, slipping his shirt back on, "I wouldn't say that, this still could be Ren doing, but in the meantime stop worrying about it."

"Ok thanks Stein" Kid said as walked out the door, Stein sign and looked at window "Lord Death not going to be happy that I just lied to his own son, his also not going to be happy about what's going but Ren, gees your much smarter and stupide that I thought. Making Kid suffer just because he didn't feel the same about you like he did about his mother."

Liz just finished making dinner, it was a little burned but Patty didn't care, she just wolfed it down as usual. It was nearly hours later and Kid didn't even look at dinner, "Kid, come on, I know I'm not the best cook but you didn't eat anything today, unless you stole Soul's other sandwich," "I not hungry" Kid said in a foul mood, not even looking at anyone. "Hey, don't answer back like that to me!" Liz yelled out "if you keep acting like this, I'm going to like a mother and send you to your room!" Liz continued as Patty was laughing loudly. "FINE!" Kid yelled out standing up as the plates and cups rattled, Liz and Patty became quite and started to stare at Kid as he walked upstairs. Liz and Patty looked at each other and started running after him, as soon as they were gone, Ren was behind them, watching as they run like rabbits running away from the wolf. Ren laughed silently, "it looks like my nightmares are taking effect on his attitude as well as his sleep quicker than I thought, which means soon I can control my son like a puppet!" she said as began to disappear

I don't own anything but story idea and Ren there will be more to come! ;3 meow u later


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start this I know I kind of rushing it but I was going to do something else but then I would have to think of something and I don't feel like it, besides I know the people who like this came to see the story of Kid's mother and I will do it just keep your panties on a little long! I don't anything besides story idea and Ren.**

Liz and Patty ran into Kid's room to find him staring out the window, looking miserable with rage at the same time. The wind was flowing through his hair, Liz and Patty could only see the back of his head. "Kid I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that, can you forgive me?" Liz asked, Kid didn't answer; he didn't turn to see them. "Kid…" Patty said, slowly walking towards him, "…I want you two gone, now" Kid said, Liz and Patty froze for a while. "I said go now!" Kid yelled turning around, Liz and Patty's eyes widen when they saw Kid's face, his huge, sad puppy eyes with tears rolling down his cheeks. Kid looked sad but mad at the same him, Liz and Patty stared at him, they never heard him this mad at them before, slowly Kid started to…smile? It was huge smile and a silent laugh soon came to echo the room. "I said leave, as your mister you two should listen more! That or clean the wax out of ears!" Kid giggled out, Liz notice a knife in his hands but it was already red along with his hand did Kid started to…cut himself?!

_No this must be a nightmare, a really bad nightmare! _Liz thought to herself crawling into a little ball to only hear Patty's scream Liz's eyes widen even more, she stood up to find Kid choking Patty! Patty was just hanging over Kid trying to get free, there was something else, small red cut on Patty's rose like cheeks, Liz could not believe her own eyes, she couldn't move at all the sight alone was overwhelming. Patty soon began to cough up blood which fell on Kid's cheek, he began to laugh again. Then Stein and Lord Death rushed in, Stein stabbed a needle in Kid's right shoulder, Kid soon lost grip of Patty letting her fall to the floor, Liz rushed to her side then Patty got up. By that point, Kid was wobbling so bad everyone just watched him for a while, "P-Patty…" Kid started to say but it wasn't long after that when he fell to the floor as well. Stein and Lord Death looked at each other, "Looks like you were right but this quick?!" "Seems she much smarter than we thought" Stein said while picking Kid up, Liz wanted to know what in the world was going on but her sister was crying and needed comforting right now. Lord Death and Stein walked out with Kid.

It was morning, Liz and Patty couldn't eat breakfast, so they walked to school early to see how Kid was doing, there was not a word that came out of anyone's mouth for a while, as they were walking Liz couldn't help but to stare at Patty's scar as Patty stared at the ground. Soon Patty and Liz arrived at the Infirmary where the others were. "Are you okay?! We hear what happened" Maka said, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki waited for an answer, but all they got was Patty tearing up and soon hid in Liz's chest. "It was…rough" Liz answer back. Stein walked out the Infirmary to find everyone there. "Kid will be fine; don't worry" Stein said, "Dr Stein, what the hell is going on?!" Liz asked firmly "I know Kid, he would never do anything like this to anyone!" Liz finished. Stein looked away slightly, "Does this have something to do with Kid's part?" Liz asked. "It's about you knew, all of you knew"

_Kid's Lonely Memories_

_Whose Ren and Yuka?_

"I going now, see ya Kiddo!" Lord Death yelled out, Kid was about four years old. "I hope you have a great day" said a woman, she had long black hair with three stripes connected and dark blue eyes, and her name was Yuka, wife of Lord Death and mother of Death the kid, Yuka blend down to pick up her son. "Bye." She said kissing Lord Death on the cheek, "See ya" Kid said cheerfully. Lord Death walked out the door "Mom, can we play please?" Kid asked, turning to his mother. "Of course, I love playing with my little boy!" She said as Kid giggled. "What do you want to play?" Yuka asked putting her son down, "hide and seek! I'll count!" Kid yelled out, "1…2…3…4…" Kid counting for a while until he got to ten. "I'm coming" he yelled, he ran into the other to find his mother hiding behind a plant pot. "Found you!" "How?! I had the best spot ever" Yuka said, "oh well I'm counting now" Yuka said she put her face in the pillow and started to count, Kid ran into a spot behind a couch, it's a tight squiz and it was really dark, no one was ever able to find him, once Lord Death and Yuka got worried that someone took Kid because he was hiding for four hours.

"I'm co-" she was cut off. Kid was scared at first but then thought it might be a trick to show where he was hiding. "Kid! Stay where you are no matter what! Got it!" Yuka yelled. Kid knew it wasn't a trick; he needed to know if mother was safe, but he never disobey his mother before, what if she gets mad? Kid didn't care anymore if he gets in trouble or not! He needed to know mother was safe. He squizzed out of his spot and yelled "Mom! Where are you!? Mom!" Kid started to run out of the room but then a figure stood in his way, Kid walked back slowly then fell as he saw the person arm turning a huge blade, strange noises came out of his mouth.

"KID!" Yuka yelled, Kid closed his eyes as the blade came closer to him, Kid heard a slash but no pain. He opened his eyes to find his mother hanging in front of him with a the blade through her chest and stomach, her blood on his face, the blade soon disappeared and she fell to the floor, her eyes were wide open. Kid ran to her dead body, with eyes filled with tears, the person with black coat stood there for a while and then walked off. A few hours later Lord Death, Spirit, and Stein walked in talking, when they saw Kid and Yuka, Lord Death frowned, Spirit walked towards Kid "Come on, Kid" Spirit said trying to pull him away from her "No" Kid whimpered, cuddling his mother, waiting for her to wake up. "I-I'm so sorry, if I stayed where I wa-" Kid was crying so hard, that's was all he could say. Lord Death walked up to Kid and as soon as he touched Kid, he hugged him, with Lord Death hugging him back. Soon a misty blue ball appeared floating over Yuka's cold, bloody, body. "Who kills someone without taking their soul?" Stein asked, grabbing Yuka's soul gently. "The better question is who murders a child's mother in front of them?" Spirit said, looking at Kid's soaked face. "Let's just find out who did this, then why" Lord Death said.

Liz couldn't believe what she heard, the tale of Kid's past. She tried her best not to look so miserable, "it's not over, isn't it?" Liz asked everyone looked so sad and surprized at the same time. "Not yet" Liz jumped as she heard Kid's voice, everyone turned to see Kid. Everyone but Patty, she too scared to Kid's face. Kid didn't look at anyone; he just stared at the floor as his hair flowed in the wind. "There's something that my dad did that I'll thought I never forgive him…" Kid said as he closed his eyes. "The day he when he said that I got a new mother named…Ren."

More will come, till then, meow ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry about the long introducing last time and making you all wait for part 4 (or 2 whatever works) for Kid's past life but here is the next part, I don't anything besides story idea, Ren, and Yuka.**

Kid was crying in his dark bedroom, it only a few weeks ago that Yuka, Kid's mother, died from saving Kid but with the cost of her life. Kid blamed himself for her death, he cried as quiet as possible, he wish his mother was here to comfort him, but she was the reason why he was crying quietly. Kid wanted, no, needed his mother more than anything. "Kid… come out of your room," Lord Death said as slowly opened the door, "No! I don't want to hurt anyone ever again!" Kid yelled out of the top of his lungs. "Kid, there's someone I want you to meet, please come out." Lord Death said with the door slightly open. Kid turned to see his father, without his mask or anything, just his normal, smiling self.

_How could Dad possible smile when Mom is dead because of me? Has he forgotten about her?_

Kid thought to himself, crawling out of bed he grab his father's hand and walked to the lounge room to find a woman around the same age as mother did, with short blue silver hair and dark blue brown eyes. Lord Death let go of Kid's hand and held her hand, "this is Ren, we have been seeing each other for some time now, and well maybe…If you like her, she could be like a new mother to you." Lord Death finished as Kid's eyes wounder around looking at Ren and his father, Ren was going to be his new mother?!

_Meeting Ren_

_Ren as Kid's new mother?_

Ren, Lord Death and Kid were watching a movie at home, Kid sat next to his father while Ren sat on the other side, talking to Lord Death about what if they get married. This made Kid feel sick, soon Lord Death when to go get popcorn and Ren and Kid were the only ones in in the room. "So Kid, what do you like?" Ren asked, Kid didn't say anything. "I'm sorry about your mother, you must be heartbroken" Ren said, Kid try his best not to tear up, "you know I won't do anything to hurt you or your father." Ren continued, Kid bit his lip, he knew if said anything bad about her, he would get in big trouble. Ren looked down for a minute, thinking of a way so Kid could like her, Ren looked up as if she had an idea, Kid still wasn't even facing her, Ren soon gave Kid a hug, by this time Lord Death walked in, Kid back away quickly.

"What are you doing, you're not my mother and you never will be!" Kid yelled out, "Kid! Your room, now!" Lord Death said in a scary voice. Kid turn to find his father standing there, Kid started to tear up and then he ran as fast as he could upstairs. Lord Death sign "I'm so sorry about that," Lord Death said "No it's fine, Kid just needed to get to know me more, that's all." Ren said "I know you have a mission to do soon don't you; while you're gone I'll take care of him." Ren said smiling. "Ok then, you takes care of Kiddo while I'm gone, that can work." Lord Death agreed with Ren's plan.

A week later, Lord Death just finished talking to Ren and Kid though the mirror, Kid's mood with Ren didn't change at all, if anything he hated her more now. Kid was walking to his room while Ren was trying to stop him. "Kid please, we can play whatever you want, just you used to do with your mother" Ren said, Kid stoped halfway up the stair and turned. "I don't want as a mother! I make that clear!" Kid yelled out "But Kid -" "I DON'T WANT YOU! I HATE YOU!" Kid yelled out, he continued walking when someone jumped on him, it was Ren. She soon started choking Kid on the floor with her on top of him. She had tears in eyes and started to yell at him. "DO HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU AND YOUR FATHER!? HUH, DO YOU?!"

Ren and Kid were crying, strange noises were coming out of his mouth, which was the only he could get out of mouth as Ren was choking him, Lord Death and Spirit walked in. As they say what was going on, they rush to Kid. Spirit manages to get Ren off of Kid, Kid cough up blood, it wasn't much but Kid still hid in Lord Death arms. "L-Lord Death I'm sorry I don't what came-" "Don't apologize! Stay away from Kid!" Lord Death cut Ren off as he pick Kid up and walked off with Spirit, Ren stared at the ground and then looked at them as they walked off ."Soul protect off" she said under her breath as tears rolled down her face she looked mad now, Lord Death's eyes widen and he and Spirit turned quickly as Ren used magic to escape.

One year later, Kid was now five was in his room, Lord Death was at the DWMA, trying to look for Ren. Kid was staring out the window, he missed his mother, it was birthday not that long ago, so Kid started to think about her again, a knock soon came to the door. Kid walked to the window next to the door to see who was knocking, no one was there. Kid turned around to find Ren in front of her. "Hello son" She said, hitting him in the head with a rock or something.

Kid soon woke up to find himself in a dark room. Where am I? What's going on? Kid thought to himself, his head started to hurt; Kid put his hand on head to find it bleeding. "About time you got up" Ren said, Kid quickly turned to find her sit there. "What's going on? What are you going to do with me?" Kid asked, he was scared to find out was the answer was going to be. "What am I going to do with you? Well, with my weapon power, I'm going to do practice with you and showed you how much misery you put me though, with my magic we will go out of Death City and help me practice, and when the time is right I'm going to kill you in front of your father." Her hand soon turned into a huge blade, just like the blade that killed Kid's mother, "You-you killed my mom!" He yelled out tearing up. "Yeah, because she took my lover away from me which just happened to be your father" she said as swung her blade like hand at Kid. Kid when flying across the room and soon hit the floor, "but w-why?" Kid asked, spitting out blood. "Why?! Ask that jerk!" Ren said hitting Kid again with her blade hand.

Years when by slowly as Kid was now seven, it was a new day, well it didn't feel that way to Kid. Scars covered his body as Kid walked out of his bloody room. He was really hungry but he hardly ate as Ren made him suffer for being an unloving son of that jerk of a father. By this time, Kid lost hope of his father finding him and him ever going to live to see the bright outside sun. "Good morning Kid, I have great news, your father knows where I am and I'm much stronger then we first met" Ren laughed as Kid backed away, he knew today he will die, and he was never see his dad again. Ren laughed a bit more and soon stoped, "Soul protect off" she said, Kid tried to run but one of Ren's magic lightning bolts was holding his legs and dragging his toward her, Kid tried to grab on the floor hoping that would do something, soon Kid was hang upside down in front of Ren.

She had her hand turn into a blade, slicing him almost every and then threw him across the room. Kid soon threw up blood as Ren's lightning bolt picked, soon more came, giving a tight grip around his wrists and ankles and neck. Ren soon sliced him more, the lightning bolts that were holding Kid back were choking him, and he soon lost feeling of his feet and hands. He knew there was no hope now, even if his father ran through that door, they would have to get past Ren and run somewhere to help him and that would too long. Kid wished that Ren could end it now, so he could see mother again, Kid smiled, Ren had her bloody blade up to his neck, after this killing pain, it would be all over.

But the door slammed open as Lord Death and Spirit showed, making her deep, painful, slicing near his neck instead. "I'm glad you showed up, you get to see the death of your cute little boy." Ren said gentling rubbing Kid cheek; Kid was losing sight of everything, trying to stay awake, now that Lord Death was here, Kid needed to stay. "D…d…dad" He was able to say. "Let…Kid…GO!" Lord Death yelled out. "Fine" Ren giggled letting Kid go, Kid was on his knees and started to throw up the blood that he couldn't because of the tight rope like lightning bolts. He soon fell to the floor. Kid blinded open and closed his eye, he could hear his slow heartbeat. Kid thinks that Lord Death was at first fighting her but let her go to save him. Kid gave a final smile before Kid lost cosiness.

He woke up find himself connected to many machines with Lord Death and Stein in the same room. "Kid!" Lord Death yelled out in joy, hugging his son. Was he…crying? There was no doubt about it, Lord Death was crying. A couple hours later, Kid was playing, Lord Death, Spirit and Stein was talking outside. Kid soon was wondering what was going on so he put his ear up to the door. "So Kid alive, look like you saved him Stein" Spirit said smiling, Stein looked away "Stein, is there something wrong?" Spirit asked looking upset. "I didn't manage to save Kid," Stein said looking down at the ground. "What do you mean, Kid walking and smiling just like anyone thanks to you!" Lord Death said trying to cheer him up. "Well, yes Kid alive and nothing will affect that, but when you brought him back…" Kid was getting scared; he knew that these words are the ones Kid never wanted to hear. "…Kid died back there; he was never meant to survive meaning he will die soon as a child." Stein finished. Kid's eyes widen as he walk back away from the door. He was never meant to survive? He was going to die? Kid breaths shorten. The words echo through his head.

_Kid died, he never meant to survive._


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything besides story idea, Ren and Yuka. Enjoy my story ;3.**

Tears fell from Kid's eyes, his serious face stayed the same, Kid wiped his eyes. Liz wanted to cry to show Kid that she cared but she couldn't. Patty showed her face, everyone was silence for a while. "Well, you all should get to class, Kid Come with me" Stein said disappearing into the Infirmary. Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki said bye to Kid and walked to class. Liz and Patty started to walk off when Kid stoped them, "Patty, Liz, I don't what I did last night but I'm sorry can you forgive me?" Kid said, his face was the same but in his eyes, Liz could tell inside he was screaming that was sorry. Liz opened her mouth to say something. "Stay away from me and sis" Liz's eye widen, she couldn't believe what Patty said to Kid! "We maybe live together but we're not longer family!" Patty continued, Liz felt like crying now, she turned to see Kid, the shadows and his hair were hiding his beautiful eyes, he had a small frown. Tears soon rolled down his cheeks. He walk back it the Infirmary. "Kid wait!" Liz yelled out but the door was shut, how could their family be gone? Did walked away from everything he had? Was there no more Kid in Liz and Patty's life?

_Too far gone_

_Is Kid going insane?_

The day of school was over and Kid had to stay in the Infirmary, it didn't matter to Kid anyway, Liz and Patty didn't love him anymore just like his mother when she died instead of Kid. He wanted to know who loved him in this dark world called "home". Kid started to fall asleep when the image of Ren sprinted in his mind. He quickly opened his eyes and stood up but no one was there. He turned to find Ren there. Kid blinked and then she was gone, Kid was thinking of her again. How she destroyed everything Kid once loved. He walked to the tap to wash his face; he turned on the tap and splashed his face with nice cool water.

He looked up at the mirror to find his face all bloody and him smiling, Kid got too afraid of what he might have become, he punched the mirror. His fist became all bloody as the mirror smashed into pieces, "oh well, it was asymmetrical anyway." He said rubbing his bloody fist. When he turned, he didn't see Ren…He saw Patty. "…you killed her." She whispered under breath, Kid froze; Patty soon looked at Kid with tearful eyes with rage in it. "You killed my sister!" Patty yelled at him Kid turn to see not only Liz but everyone's dead bodies, even Lord Death himself "why Kid, why?" He whispered, "I thought you loved us!" Tsubaki yelled hugging Black*Star and then soon fell to the floor. "Good job, my son" Ren whispered in his ear.

Kid woke up to find Liz and Patty in the Infirmary with him, tears flowing down Patty's eyes as she hugged him. "I'm sorry, I was wrong, we need to be family, and I can't live without you or Liz. Please forgive me" Patty cried out. "No Patty, I should be the one who should be asking to be forgiven." Said Kid hugging Patty back, soon Liz felt like she needed a hug too, so she joined in. "Kid mind if I interrupt for a minute?" Lord Death asked, "Of course not, what is it?" Kid asked Liz and Patty slowly stoped hugging to see what's up. "We been able to locate Ren, she out to become a Kishin and needs one more soul to do it." Lord Death said. "You to say a little hello to her." Kid was quiet for a while and then said something "Sure me and the others will give her a little hello"

I'm sorry it was short but that's all I got for now. Meow people :3


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything but story idea, Ren and Yuka, enjoy! :3**

Out of Death City was a quiet, sandy dessert, everything was quiet until footsteps ran across the sandy ground, the person had a black hood and cape, she was carrying a soul, a blue soul that was once human, three kids with weapons were running after her, one was determent to kill her. Soon she had stopped near huge rocks and turned to face the children, it was none other than Maka on the left, Black*Star on the right and Kid in the middle, griping onto his pistols tightly while biting his bottom lip, "Ren, time to die!" Kid said. Ren laughed quietly as she looked at Kid. "You look like your mother before I killed her" "Don't try that crap with me!" Kid yelled out. She held the soul towards her face, "Do you know whose soul this is, a mother like one, does it look filmier to you by any chance?" Ren asked waving it around like a little girl and her doll. Kid stared at her for a while wondering it were a trick, then Kid closed his eyes, a flashback came to him, it was…his mother! He quickly opened his eyes "That's my mother's soul" Kid said "What?! No that can't be right, it must be a trick!" Black*Star said. "There's no doubt about it, this is Yuka's soul" "Maka, how can you tell you never even met her?" Soul asked Maka, "Lord Death told me, and this is exactly liked he describe it." Maka answer back. "I would love to try a Grim Reaper's soul, but I like going the easy catch" Ren answer back. "How did you get that!?" Kid yelled out. "Oh didn't you know Lord Death trapped it where his puts the Kishin souls, guess he didn't love her that much." Kid's eyes widen.

"You trapped Yuka, your wife, soul in with the Kishin souls!?" Spirit said sounding surprize "why?" "So people like Ren couldn't touch it but now it too late, if she eats that she will become a Kishin! Come on!" Lord Death yelled out. "So can I eat this yet?" Ren asked, she bother waiting for an answer she just held it above her big, open mouth. "NO!" Kid yelled out but it was too late… she ate his mother's soul. Ren began to scream as her arm became a long blade, knifes coming in and out her back, and her eyes shining like lightning. Ren soon started to laugh; her voice became half demon and half herself. Kid watched as his nightmares soon became reality.

_The final battle_

_Will Kid rise or fall?_

Everyone watched as the insane witch turn into a Kishin, Kid failed, they all failed, but they still had to kill her, Kishin or not. "You really think you had a chance agent me?! HA! You much dumber than I thought Kid!" Ren spat out with her half demon voice. No one answer back to her, "Hey Kid I going to attack from behind ok" Maka said, as soon as she finish, a huge lightning bolt went through Maka chest. Kid and Black*Star watch Maka go flying into a rock. Black*Star soon joined her as Ren did the same thing with them.

"Soul, Tsubaki get them somewhere safe, I'll fight Ren off!" Kid yelled out as Soul and Tsubaki when into human form. "Trying to get all the glory, are you, well not on my watch!" Black*Star said trying to stand up but Tsubaki sat him back down. "No Black*Star! This is Kid's fight not ours, Kid need to set the score straight with Ren ok" Tsubaki said Black*Star looked up at Kid to him staring at Ren, Black*Star soon looked at Tsubaki once again. "Ok" Tsubaki smiled and picked up Black*Star. "Where do you think you're going?" Ren asked, casting a protection spell. "I'm not allowing you to trap my friends here!"

Kid yelled out, jumping in front of the spell which when inside Kid's body. It was getting harder to breathe second by second. "Strange it seems to be that it guarding Kid's heart, stopping your blood circulation." Ren laughed as Kid fell to the floor, "Oh but I won't have my puppy anymore" "Kid not a puppy, you witch!" Liz yelled out at the top of her lungs. Kid soon stood back up only to find one of Ren's blades go through his shoulder.

"Kid! Are you ok?!" Liz yelled out, Kid held his breath trying his best not to throw up. "Oh I'm sorry, I remember you love for symmetry, here I'll make it better." Ren sliced his other shoulder with the blade. Ren started to tie Kid up just when his was seven. She tied a tight knot around his wrist, ankles and neck, and soon began slicing him, making him drop Liz and Patty. "Stop hurting my son" Lord Death yelled out, Ren looked towards Lord Death and dropped Kid. Ren ran up to Lord Death and began to fight his, Kid was trying to pick him up, but he couldn't bring to do it, so Kid lied on the sandy floor, he released that the sky when red, must be Ren doing. Liz and Patty soon turn into their humans form.

"Kid come on! We haven't touched her yet! You need to get up!" Liz yelled at Kid, "O-okay then, let's give Ren something to die for!" Kid said, trying to smile, Liz and Patty smile. Then a huge blade hit Liz, Kid and Patty's eyes widen, they watched as Liz fled across the, crashing it into a rock. "Liz!" Patty yelled out but it wasn't long after that when the same thing happened to Patty. Kid watched as the sister lied there, lifeless. "You…you…BITCH!" Kid yelled out at Ren as tears flowed across his face. "Come on, Kid you can better than that" She said with new half demon like voice.

"Where my father!" Kid yelled out at her "Go look yourself," Ren said pointing, Kid turn to see his mask shattered into huge pieces, with him and Spirit lied there, lifeless like Liz and Patty. Kid closed his eyes holding in the tears. It's wasn't long after that a blade when through Kid's chest. "Made you look" Ren laughed. Kid slide across the floor to where his father. His saw one the biggest pieces on his side, he looked at the piece and then Ren. Quickly grabbing from side and ran up to Ren, blades soon went through Kid, but he kept on going.

"SAY GOODBYE, WITCH!" Kid yelled out at the top of his lungs, holding the sharp piece in front of her, "NO! I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!" Ren yelled out, Kid stabbed her heart; the blades went in Ren as she fell. Kid started to walk off towards Liz and Patty. "…If I'm going to died…your coming with me" Ren said under her breath, she casted a protection spell on Kid heart, cutting the circulation from his heart, Kid was on his knees, trying to breathe, but all his did was threw up blood. The blood in Kid's head was trying to escape so badly, blood flowed out of his mouth, nose and eyes! It felt so horrible, that Kid closed his eyes as he fell to the floor, he was motionless in pain. Kid kept his eyes closed for a while until the blood focused it open.

As Kid opened his eyes, he saw memories fly through his eyes, him and his mother, Maka and the other, him and his father, and finally Liz and Patty. Kid remembered the words that Stein said "Kid died back there; he was never meant to survive meaning he will die soon as a child". Kid knew this would be his death, and was painful but he stilled smiled as he could Ren's spell was fading slowly like her. Kid's lovely smiled soon fading slowly as well as him. Kid eyes were wide open but he was out cold. All could hear was Liz, Patty and Lord Death screamed out his name, Kid was happy, he would die know everyone he loved was alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the bad beginning in the last chapter but it was all I could come up with. I hope all of you are still enjoying it. Kid's mother fanfiction are what made me start in the first place. I don't own anything besides story idea, Ren and Yuka. **

_Where am I? I don't understand, I'm dead, aren't I? _Kid thought to himself, he was flowing in a dark room, the wind blowing through his hair. There was nothing, not even light until he turned around to find a dying soul, it was his. Kid pushed himself toward his soul. He wrapped his arm around his soul, "It's barely warm, so I'm barely alive" Kid said to himself.

"But he has to survive, he can die!" "Patty?!" Kid looked around but only him and his soul was here. "I'm doing the best I can, I'm just tell you what might happen" "Stein?! This is getting weird" Kid rubbed his head then looked up to see Stein's back, Liz holding Patty's hand. "Liz, Patty! They're alive, wait what about dad, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Soul and Maka!" Were they alive? Was this even real or what he wanted to see?

Kid wanted to know what's was going on. Kid continued to watch it, maybe he'll get answer he was looking for, or the ones he wanted to hear. Liz and Patty were crying while down at him, did they know he was alive down here, where here was? "Kid, can you hear us?! Come back! Please come back!" Liz cried out, Kid something warm around his chest as watched Liz hug him, could he be feeling her? Kid knew he needed to come back, "I'm here! Can you hear me?! Liz! Patty!" Kid yelled out, not happened, they couldn't hear him. Now that Kid knows they Liz and Patty need him, he couldn't die, he has to try to stay alive…but it was his destiny to die like this, isn't it?

_A trapped, dead soul_

_Will Kid find a way to survive?_

Liz and Patty were waiting outside the Infirmary, Stein made them go out for some stupide reason. It's been two days after the battle with Ren, Ren was dead and everyone was going to be okay, well everyone but Kid. Kid was the one to kill Ren and he did but he got battle scars, mayor battle scars that almost killed him, or maybe killing him now. What no one knew was that when Liz got stabbed, she was still awake, she watched in horror as Kid slowly fading away, as he fell to the floor, breathless in pain.

Liz and Patty sat on the cold floor, knowing inside Kid was lost, confused, scared. Kid had over 15 stiches on his chest and stomach, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star and Maka also needed stiches. "Are you two okay?" Liz looked up to see Soul and everyone there. "How Kid doing" Tsubaki asked. "Why are you guys here? It lunch" Liz asked, "You missed class, so I'm sure it's okay that we skipped lunch" Soul said, he looked at Patty who was staring at the floor with tearful eyes, the tears rolled down her cheek, Liz hugged Patty as she wiped her tears away. Everyone watched as Patty showed her broken heart, Stein walked out to find everyone waiting to see if Kid was truly, "I still don't know, you go get some rest and I'll tell you when Kid okay." "I'm not leaving without Kid!" Liz yelled out. Soon they heard a scream for the Infirmary, Liz and Patty ran in. "Wait! Stop!" Stein and Maka yelled out at them, but they kept on going.

Liz and Patty soon saw Kid in bed, screaming in his sleep, breathing quickly, slighting sweating, tossing and turning and trying to grabbing onto something. Liz and Patty rushed by his side, all they could think of was holding his hand, "Kid! It going to be okay! You're going to be okay!" they screamed, tears fell as they did this. Maka, Black*Star, Soul and Tsubaki walked up to them. Kid soon calmed down, he kept his grip of Liz and Patty. Maka and Tsubaki tried to pull them away, but they refuse to leave Kid, not when they knew Kid needed them. "Okay time to get out everyone-" "We are not leaving Kid!" Patty yelled out at Stein, "You didn't let me finish, everyone… but Liz and Patty" Stein said, smiling. Liz and Patty and soon everyone was smiling.

Kid was covered in bright red blood; Ren disappeared as something warm was…holding his hand? Was Liz and Patty holding his hand? Did something to make them do this? Kid was thinking this for a while then he forgot about it. Kid was in a bloody ball on the ground, crying. All he wanted was Liz and Patty next to him that was all he was asking. Kid got up as he heard a child crying like in his dream, Kid wounder around for a while when he found him as four, with his mother's dead body. A tear flowed down Kid's face as he remembered that memories, he looked up as he heard a scream. His mother's body was gone; little Kid was much bloodier than before and Ren was there with her bloody, blade hand. Kid soon found a piece of his father's mask, the same he used to kill Ren. _What am I supposed to do?_

_Wait, this is a test, if I kill Ren, I live! If I don't, I die. What am I doing?! I have to kill her, if it means seeing Liz and Patty! _Kid shook his head and walked up to Ren, she turned to face him "What do you think you're doing?!" Ren yelled "Me? I'm saving my life, from you!" Kid said as he stabbed Ren. Blood flued to Kid's face as Ren's body turned to dust, Kid turned to see four year old Kid, he was facing the wall crying, waiting for Ren to kill him. "It's okay, she's gone" Kid said after crouching in front of him, little Kid turned to Kid smiling holding his hand, little Kid started to cry a little more and ran up to hug Kid. As he did, the dark room changed into a beautiful, green field with cherry blossom, there was no blood anywhere, "Don't worry, your safe now" Kid said, smiling down at him, little Kid looked up to see tears, but he was also smiling, "She waiting for you, you know" he said, Kid looked confused. He turn to see…his mother. Little Kid was now gone, "I been waiting for you" Yuka said with tears of joy, "But y-your soul" Kid said. "When a child is born, he or she has part of their mother's soul" she said hugging her son. "Should I be alive?" Kid asked, his mother looked at him "Kid, you have to choose" His mother began, "Choose?" "Choose to live with Liz and Patty and everyone else you love, or stay here with me." Kid's eyes widen, his mother wasn't smiling anymore. He had to choose if he wanted Liz and Patty, the girls who make feel as if he belonged to them, or his mother, who he loved and missed and made feel loved?!


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry I didn't finish it in last chapter, but it was going to be too long. Before I start this I want to tell someone that I know Kid didn't have a mother that he was a part of Lord Death's soul or something like that but I like all of Kid's mother fanfics and I wanted to do it as well, it doesn't mean he/she can go and report me if he/she doesn't like the story or think it's crap! I wanted to do this so I can share my thoughts if Kid did have a mother. I am also 13 years old and yeah I got no friends because all my old friends are rude and broke my heart so I don't want anyone to hurt me. I will finish this because people like it. So, this is final chapter, I don't own anything but story idea, Ren and Yuka.**

Liz and Patty sat inside the Infirmary, waiting for Kid to get up. It had been four days since the attack, and everyone was getting worried. Liz and Patty couldn't eat and barely sleep. They sat next to Kid since Stein let them; they would always refuse to leave Kid for lunch. All they wanted was for Kid to get out of that bed and in his own bed. Kid was more than just a mister to them, he was almost a brother, someone who crazy but is sweet, strong, caring, loving. Kid was that kind of person to them. After him having a nightmare thing, he was sleeping peacefully, he was still, and no one could hear his breath unless they put their ear up to his mouth. Patty was finally asleep, Liz wanted her to sleep for a while, but like Liz she couldn't, Patty was too worried about Kid, but she was sleeping now, that's good. Liz walked up to Kid, looking over at his still body.

_Please be okay, for Lord Death… for Patty… for me. _Liz put his hand on her forehead; she knew that the longer he slept…the less likely for him to get up.

_Kid's fate_

_No! It can't be over for him, can't it?_

Kid and Yuka were lying on a beautiful bight green field filled with cherry blossom trees. The wind was blowing throw their hair, as well as the trees, making it flows with the wind and some cherry blossom fall flow to the floor. Before all of this (when Yuka told Kid about he makes the decision) she also said "Kid, you don't have to make it now, if you want we can spend some time together". That what Kid ever wanted, to see his mother once again. Kid was feeling something warm on his hand, he knew it was Liz or Patty holding, hoping he will live, Yuka stoped looked at the field and turned to Kid.

"…It's time to choose Kid," She said as she stood up, Kid followed. "Do you know where you want to go?" Yuka said as Kid looked down "I…don't know" "If you don't choose one soon fate will choose for you, and may not be the good opinion." Yuka finished as she put her hand on his shoulder. "You know I'll always be with," "Where are going with this?" Kid said, looking at her. "Pick to live," "I can't! I don't want it to my fault that we can't see each other again!" Kid said as he griped his mother's hand. "Why not? Liz and Patty love you and-" "I feel if I do…I choosing who I love more!" Kid said, cutting his mother off. For a while it was silent. "Liz and Patty need you more than I do, I love you as much as they love you, but they need you to survive" Yuka said as she closed her eyes.

Liz woke up to find Patty drooling on her shoulder, she giggled. She looked at the bed Kid was in; it was a little away from them. Liz looked at Kid, he was still, a little too still; Liz walked quickly to Kid. Liz looked at Kid, he wasn't breathing. "Kid?" Liz gripped his hand, it was colder than before. He wasn't doing anything, he would away grip on to their hand, to help them through this. Liz dropped to her knees, she stared the floor. "Liz?" Liz quickly turned to see Patty worried about her. Patty saw Kid in less than a second and ran to Kid, "Kid? Kid! Kid get up, please? Kid! KID!" Patty yelled out, she kept this up until she gave up and joined Liz on the floor as they curled up in a ball; Liz started to hug Patty and cried. Tears fell from their eyes as they finally saw… the end of their master life.

"Liz…Patty…" They soon sprained back to their feet. Kid had his eyes slightly open, his eyes looked like a dead fish eyes. The girls stared at him for a while, Kid could see their tearful eyes, they had been so worried about him. Kid closed his eyes and tried to smile, it was very painful but if helped them be happy, it was worth it. Patty quickly grip on to him and laughed as leftover tears fell from her eyes. "Patty…can't breathe…" Liz watched for a while, and then she joined in the hug as well. Kid was being squished to death almost, but he didn't care he was with Liz and Patty, Kid soon hugged them back. Kid did make the right choice, thanks to his mother. "How about we get going?" Kid said, "Sure the chairs here are horrible" Liz said, stretching her back. "So, you really stayed here, waiting for me to get up?" "Of course we would, you're our partner for crying out loud!" Patty said, waving her arms everywhere. Kid smiled, Patty and Liz smiled back at him, helping him out of his bed.

Liz woke up, was it all a dream? Sadly no, it was real, why would Liz be sad that it was real? Kid was alive and everyone was happy in the end, even Ren, she died thinking Kid was dead now. But for Liz, watching Kid suffer through all of that was too hard on her, and maybe even Patty as well. Liz looked around to see Patty's bed next to her; she was tossing and turning everywhere. Liz saw her stuffed giraffe on the floor; she picked it up and put it in Patty's arms. The only thing that did was woke Patty up, "...Liz?" Patty muttered, "Sorry Patty, I was trying to put your giraffe in our bed, but I woke you up I'm sorry." "It's ok, I was having a nightmare anyway," Patty said, rubbing her eyes. "Was it about this morning?" "...yes" Patty confessed, "I mean, he was dead and then his eyes" Patty was looking at the floor at this point; Liz was on her bed hugging her. "How about we get a late night snack? I'm sure Kid wouldn't mind if we took a cookie or two" Liz suggested, smiling at Patty. Patty looked up at her and smiled.

The girls walked downstairs to the kitchen to find Kid asleep on the bench, "Kid, you okay?" Liz asked shaking him, Kid was slightly awake, he looked real tried as he if he hadn't slept in years. "Yeah why?" Kid asked, rubbing his eyes like Patty did, Kid was trying his best to stay awake. Liz knew that wasn't it, it was odd for Kid to be not only this tried and be out here at one in the morning. "Kid, what's wrong?" Liz said, sitting at the stool next to Kid, "I can't sleep" "you just slept on the counter for who knows how long," Liz said, Kid was staring at the floor, "I afraid to sleep, because it feel like when Ren tried to kill me. Dark, pain, cold and…alone" Liz and Patty looked at Kid with worried eyes.

Patty looked up with happiness in her eyes as if she had an idea, "I know how about we sleep together!?" Patty yelled out, Kid stared at her for a while, then he smiled "Sure" He said, Patty was jumping up and down with happiness in her eyes. Then Liz watched as Patty ran upstairs to Kid's room. Liz followed her then turned to see was sleeping on the bench again, Liz walked up to him and gently picked him up like groom picks up his bride. She walked up to see Patty jumping on Kid's bed with her stuffed giraffe, "Patty, stop jumping on Kid's bed and help get Kid into bed!" Liz tried to whisper as loud as she could without waking Kid up. Patty soon stopped and pulls the cover down; Liz gently put Kid down as Patty pulled the covers back up over Kid. Liz and Patty soon crawled in bed with Kid and fell asleep.

I'm sorry for the thing at the beginning; I wanted to point it out there. I hope you all enjoyed it see ya in whatever I write next! ;3


End file.
